You Baby
by Srta. Maya
Summary: Mike Nesmith viaja com os Monkees para a Inglaterra e a principio só quer o perdão de suas antigas. No entanto, acaba ganhando o coração de uma baixista que sofre de bloqueio criativo. É possível voltar amar?
You Baby_ Maya Amamiya

Era 1974 e fazia quatro meses que a Copa do Mundo havia acabado. E em Londres o tempo nublado não impedia de o pessoal trabalhar. No estúdio Track Records, o grupo English Band como sempre ensaiava mais uma música para ser gravada. A banda se preparava para gravar mais um single de divulgação de seu segundo disco intitulado "EB 2 – The Fight Continues". Enquanto Edward Simons ajeitava as cordas de sua guitarra Fender e Harry Daniels montava seu kit de bateria (fazia 1 ano que ele adotara isso e largou a bateria simples), Alana escrevia incessantemente no caderno que sempre carrega.

E como sempre, ela riscava e arrancava a folha, amassando em seguida e jogando fora. Tentou mais uma vez rabiscar alguma canção e nada. Havia algo de errado e sabia disso. Seu bloqueio criativo que já perdura cerca de seis meses lhe prejudicava e isso não era bom. Não para Alana. Ela, que sempre vinha com alguma idéia e já tratava de escrever antes que desapareça, nem isso acontece mais. Simplesmente não tinha mais idéias.

\- MAS QUE DROGA! – Berrou a baixista, jogando o caderno pra longe.

\- Dá pra se acalmar? – Edward largara a guitarra para abraçar a amiga e ex-namorada. – Não é o fim do mundo. Ainda posso escrever.

\- Não é isso. É que... – Alana sabia que seus amigos a viam sofrendo por conta do bloqueio criativo. – Deixa pra lá. Meu problema é outro.

\- Seu problema se chama Chris Hillman? – Indagou Harry, deixando as baquetas de lado.

Alana não respondeu e pegou o caderno no chão, voltando a escrever, mais uma vez sem sucesso. Neste momento Edward tocava os primeiros acordes da guitarra quando anunciou algo.

\- Ah, hoje vamos ter a visita deles, não esqueçam!

\- De quem?—Alana não sabia de quem Eddie estava falando. Por um segundo achou que fosse de Felicity McGold, sua parceira de composições ou quem sabe e Joanna Martin.

\- Dos Monkees. – Respondeu Harry, abrindo a janela e se sentando junto com Alana. – Não se lembra deles, Allie?

\- Hã... Acho que não.

\- Poxa vida, não lembra na festa de aniversário da Fanny em 66? Eles estiveram lá! – Disse Edward, um pouco indignado por saber que Alana se esqueceu quem são os Monkees.

Alana olhava para os lados, tentando se lembrar daquele dia em 66. A única coisa que sua mente possuía era a conversa com Fefe McGold sobre a música dos anos 50 e o gosto compartilhado de suas influências. De certo modo, na saída, ela conheceu um rapaz baixinho muito fofo chamado Davy.

\- Por acaso um deles não se chama Davy? – Indagava Alana.

\- Sim. O vocalista se chama Davy Jones. E tem mais uns membros. Peter Tork, Micky Dolenz e Mike Nesmith.

\- O traidor filho de uma égua! – Berrou Harry.

\- EIta, quanta raiva! – Impressionou-se a baixista. – O que ele fez pra merecer?

\- Mike namorou aquela amiga da Fefe, Nora Smith e ficou traindo-a com Alice Stone uma jornalista galesa. E depois terminou com ela e ainda traiu a Alice com outra garota chamada Phyllis. – Respondeu Eddie, pegando a guitarra. – E esta mesma Alice foi namorada do agora campeão mundial da Copa de 74, Gerd Müller.

\- E hoje aquele jogador chucrute é marido da Louise McGold... aquela delicia de mulher... – Lamentou o baterista, suspirando e deixando seus amigos arregalados.

\- Caramba, Harry! Ainda não se recuperou disso?

\- Você sabe bem, Eddie, que nunca vou me esquecer do anjo loirinho de olhos azuis que parecem bolinhas de gude.

\- Voltando ao assunto... – Disse Alana, pigarreando. – Eles virão pra cá? Mesmo que o grupo tenha acabado?

\- Exato! Na verdade eles foram convidados para o casamento da Fefe, mesmo ela odiando o Nez. E também porquê o Davy deseja reencontrar a Louise.

\- Opa! – Harry saltou da cadeira ao ouvir que mais um cara disputava Louise. – O que Davy e Lulu têm a ver com isso?

\- Eles são amigos de infância.

\- Ah tá... – Disse mais calmo.

Minutos depois Sam Benson, o produtor adjunto da Track Records abre a porta, entrando na sala de gravação.

\- Espero que tenham novas músicas para o disco. – Disse o produtor, sério.

\- Não consigo escrever nada, Benson. – Comentou Alana, de novo irritada. – Nada!

\- Certo. Mais uma coisa: aqueles músicos vindos da America estão aí, Eddie!

\- Opa, preciso recebê-los. Vamos Harry?

\- Ok, já voltamos Allie!

A baixista não se sentia bem com pessoas que não conhece por perto. E ainda mais mal se lembrava dos Monkees, com exceção de Davy Jones. Neste momento sentiu saudades de Fanny Fitzwilliam. Fazia dois anos que sua amiga conseguiu se casar com aquele que ama: Bob Dylan e hoje vivem felizes em Nova Iorque.

\- Acho que devo esquecer tudo! – Disse a baixista, outra vez largando o caderno e a caneta.

Ouviu-se vozes ao longe e depois Eddie abre a porta dando entrada para Benson, Harry e os visitantes. Ela ajeitou sua roupa e o cabelo pra ao menos parecer apresentável.

\- Yeah! De volta! – Gritou Eddie. – Alana! Os Monkees!

Alana cumprimentou cada um deles e imediatamente se lembrou dos rapazes na festa. Na vez de Mike Nesmith, a garota paralisou ali. Por um segundo teve a sensação de estar sozinha no estúdio com ele ali. _Meu deus, ele é gigante!,_ pensou Alana em relação a altura de Mike.

\- Alana! – Chamou Eddie, um pouco preocupado. – Este é o Mike Nesmith. Lembra dele?

\- Cla... Claro. Na festa de aniversário da Fanny. – Respondeu e em seguida cumprimentou Mike. – Eu... Sou Alana Watson.

\- Ah sim, a baixista compositora. –Mike apertou a mão de Alana e notou a maciez da mão dela. – Puxa, você tem uma mão suave!

\- Por quê?

\- Geralmente baixistas tem calos nos dedos... e você tem uma mão delicada.

Ao dizer aquilo, Allie corou um pouco. Os outros rapazes perceberam e Edward não gostara disso. Harry e Sam tentavam não rir da situação. Durante a manhã inteira passaram a conversar sobre a música e o futuro deles. Harry trocava idéias com Micky e Peter, Sam oferecia seus serviços de produção a Davy caso o mesmo queira gravar um disco e Edward e Alana falavam com Mike sobre a poesia.

\- Está com dificuldade de escrever, Alana? – Questionou Mike ao pegar o caderno da baixista.

\- Sim! – Alana pegou o caderno das mãos de Mike, impedindo deste de ler o que escreveu. – Na verdade... existe algo me bloqueando. Você sabe como é?

\- Bem, quando sofri disso era puramente amorosa. – Comentou o musico olhando pra janela. – O que fiz com a Nora e Alice não são dignos de perdão.

\- Só não se esqueça da Emma. – Disse Davy, se intrometendo na conversa.

\- Que é isso, Davy? Não fala disso pro pessoal! – Pediu Micky.

\- Qual é gente? Todo mundo erra! Nós compreendemos Nez. – Disse Eddie, batendo no ombro do amigo. – Em breve vai encontrar outra garota que seja como Alice, talvez mais bonita.

A baixista não gostou de ouvir aquilo. Ela percebeu o que Eddie queria dizer e era compreensível. Seus amigos queriam preservá-la, evitar mais sofrimentos. Eles já a viram chorando pelos cantos por conta do abandono sofrido por Chris Hillman, integrante do grupo The Byrds.

Ao meio dia Benson convidou todos para o almoço no restaurante perto do estúdio. Mais conversas... e troca de olhares entre Alana e Nez. Os dois se sentaram de frente um para o outro. Nez se concentrava mais em Alice. Era inegável que mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ainda não esqueceu seu grande amor. Sofreu bastante ao perde-lá para Phyllis e depois por ser abandonado pela amiga dela, Emma Carlisle. E por incrível que pareça, a simples presença de Alana Watson o fez mudar ali. A mão suave da baixista, os olhinhos castanhos e o sorriso. Tudo nela o fascinava. Mike descobrira que a moça tem um estilo rocker, por conta da influência de Elvis Presley (no qual Alana é muito fã) e anos 50.

Quanto a Alana, praticamente foi tiro e queda. Jamais em toda sua vida sentira algo assim. Nem mesmo com Tony Hicks, guitarrista dos Hollies ou com Chris Hillman. Tampouco com Edward Simons e olha que se conhecem há anos. Com Mike Nesmith era mais que um mero acaso do destino. Talvez fosse o amor a primeira vista. E no mesmo instante, sua mente começou a trabalhar em versos, estrofes e criar uma melodia. O bloqueio havia sumido e as idéias brotavam bastante em Alana.

Não é preciso dizer que a baixista passou a noite toda escrevendo sem parar devido ao surgimento louco das idéias. Ela conseguiu escrever três músicas, embora sua média são de cinco músicas ou até mesmo sete se sua inspiração lhe permitir. Uma delas, _Your Eyes,_ falava exatamente do efeito do olhar que Mike Nesmith lhe causou como visto nos trechos.

 _I don't know what made_

 _Whatever it is, I'm cured_

 _In your eyes_

 _everything is possible ..._

A segunda música, _When My Heart To See You,_ segundo seu próprio julgamento, parece ter saído de alguma canção dos Everly Brothers. Mesmo assim gostara do resultado que os trechos eram proporcionados.

 _When my heart to see you_

 _There is nothing that can stop me._

 _Allow yourself, my love._

 _Come with me! And we will find out the ways of this life ..._

Quanto à terceira música, foi puramente pessoal. _Como se as outras não fossem_ , pensou Alana em relação a _Me and You._ De qualquer maneira ela escreveu no caderno e ao mesmo tempo pensava em Mike. Por breves momentos imaginou que não conseguisse esquecer Alice. Ela compreendia isso, contudo, sentia-se um pouco mal por ele ainda menciona – lá.

 _There is no longer them._

 _Or her._

 _Only two of us care this time._

 _Me and You._

Ao terminar de escrever, ela desligou o toca discos que continha um compacto dos Everly Brothers e resolveu dormir, sonhando a noite toda com o texano de touca verde. No dia seguinte, Alana apareceu cedo na Track Records e lá estava Glyn Johns, o outro produtor.

\- Chegou cedo, Allie! – Comentou Glyn, sabendo que a baixista sempre chega atrasada.

\- Caí da cama e estou louca pra mostrar as músicas que escrevi ontem à noite. – Respondeu muito animada e já tirando o baixo de seu case.

\- Daqui a pouco vão aparecer. – Disse ao entrar na cabine de produção e começar a configurar os comandos de áudio.

Alana ajeitava seu baixo e conectou o plug no amplificador. Após manusear o volume do instrumento, começou a dedilhar nas cordas uma música do rei Elvis Presley. É um ritual da própria baixista, sempre executando uma de suas músicas favoritas, seja do Elvis ou de outro cantor ou banda. E hoje parecia ser apropriado. A música em questão era _Heartbreak Hotel_ e depois _Too Much._ Sem saber, uma terceira pessoa entra na cabine de música e sem ser visto por Glyn, passou a observar Alana cantando.

 _I need your loving  
All the time  
Need your hugging  
Meeting mine_

 _Need you near me  
Stay real close  
Please, please hear me  
You're the most_

 _Now you've got me started  
Don't you leave me broken hearted  
'Cause I love you  
Too much_

Era admirável ver aquela baixista cantando. No começo Mike não acreditava que uma garota como ela fosse tão talentosa e excepcional no instrumento. E Alana provou justamente que pode ser tudo. Uma cantora, baixista e compositora. Embora a música que estivesse cantando fosse do Elvis, foi o bastante para ouvir sua bela voz. _Tão bela cantando_ , pensou Nez, suspirando pela jovem. E o arfar dele despertou atenção nela, que se virou e quase caiu da cadeira por ver Mike.

\- Oh meu deus, Sr. Nesmith! – Ela se levantou e desligou o amplificador, deixando Glyn curioso e ainda ouvindo-o falando no microfone da cabine.

\- O que está havendo, Alana?

\- O Sr. Nesmith apareceu aqui e nem avisou. – Alana ria um pouco nervosa pelo susto.

Neste momento Glyn adentra a sala musical, vendo os dois um pouco próximos.

\- Algum problema, Mike?

\- Só estava vendo a Alana tocando Elvis. E devo dizer que ela canta muito bem. – Elogiou Nez, piscando para a baixista, deixando-a um pouco sem jeito.

\- Juro que não tenho nada a ver com isso. – Dizia Alana, tentando arranjar uma desculpa pra isso.

\- Tudo bem... – Em seguida o produtor caminhou por toda a sala e vendo os instrumentos do grupo, disse. – Tive uma idéia. Que tal vocês dois cantarem? Eu mesmo vou produzir.

\- E a música vai ser lançada? – Questionou Nez, um tanto temeroso. Ele não estava pronto em lançar alguma música ou tocar com um grupo.

\- Calma, Nez. Não será lançado. E sim um presente para vocês dois por conta desta manhã. Enquanto Benson e o resto da banda não aparecem, vamos produzir essa música de vocês?

Alana e Mike trocaram um olhar, indicando que podem aceitar.

\- Ok. Vamos tocar. – Aceitou a baixista. – E vai ser alguma música própria ou de outro artista?

\- Não posso exigir de vocês alguma canção própria. Então sugiro que cantem _Suspicious Minds_ do Elvis Presley. Estão de acordo?

\- Aceitamos o desafio! E hoje não trouxe minha guitarra.

\- Use esta aqui! – O produtor pegou uma das guitarras guardadas no case. – É do Edward e ele só utiliza em momentos de improviso quando esquece a guitarra em casa.

Mike pegou o instrumento e rapidamente ajeitou as cordas e conectou no amplificador, fazendo os ajustes do volume. Glyn voltou para a cabine de áudio.

\- Estão prontos?

\- Sim! – Responderam ambos e se olhando mais uma vez.

\- Comecem!

Mike inicia os primeiros acordes da guitarra e Alana o acompanhava com seu baixo. Está nascendo ali uma ligação musical e talvez algo mais. Ali mesmo suas vozes se transformaram em um só.

 _We're caught in a trap  
I can't walk out  
Because I love you too much baby_

 _Why can't you see  
What you're doing to me  
When you don't believe a word I say_

 _We can't go on together  
With suspicious minds (suspicious minds)  
And we can't build our dreams  
On suspicious minds_

 _So, if an old friend I know  
Drops by to say hello  
Would I still see suspicion in your eyes_

 _Here we go again  
Asking where I've been  
You can't see these tears are real  
I'm crying (these crying)_

 _We can't go on together  
With suspicious minds (suspicious minds)  
And we can't build our dreams  
On suspicious minds_

 _Oh, let our love survive  
Or dry the tears from your eyes  
Let's don't let a good thing die_

 _When honey, you know  
I've never lied to you  
Mmm, mmm, yeah, yeah!_

 _We're caught in a trap  
I can't walk out  
Because I love you too much, baby_

 _Why can't you see  
What you're doing to me  
When you don't believe a word I say_

 _And don't you know..._

 _We're caught in a trap  
I can't walk out  
Because I love you too much, baby_

 _We're caught in a trap  
I can't walk out  
Because I love you too much, baby_

Enquanto a música seguia para os dois, Edward e Harry, juntamente com Benson, entraram na cabine e encontraram Glyn ocupado na produção e da tela transparente, observavam a dupla de músicos, completamente chocados. Edward não conseguia evitar seu pequeno ressentimento por ver Alana e Mike cantando juntos em perfeita sintonia. Mesmo sendo amigo, no fundo Eddie tem ainda o amor do passado por ela, que infelizmente terminou sem sofrimento para ambos. Após o fim da música, Glyn anuncia o fim.

\- Parabéns aos dois! Foram muito bem. Agora Mike, dê entrada para a English Band ensaiar.

Neste momento Eddie e Harry entram na sala, bastante impressionados com os dois.

\- Uau! Que perfeição! – Elogiou Harry aos dois. – Vão lançar como single?

\- Vai servir de inspiração apenas. – Respondeu Alana. – Mike e eu não queremos lançar.

\- Tudo bem. – O guitarrista procurava esconder sua irritação e pegou rápido a guitarra das mãos de Nez. – Conseguiu alguma música, Allie?

\- Sim. Umas três pra ser mais exata!

Mike permaneceu o tempo todo na cabine de áudio apenas observando Alana. Admitiu ter gostado muito de cantar ao lado dela. Por duas horas o pessoal tentava acertar os compassos e o ritmo. Quando finalmente acertaram, executaram as três composições de Alana. Durante o processo, Nez percebeu nas letras e no modo como a baixista cantava que as músicas são para ele. Ela escreveu para mim, pensou consigo, sem saber o que fazer. Na verdade ele sabia bem. Em seu intimo, desejava entrar na sala de novo e agarrar Allie para beija - lá.

Faltando quinze minutos para o almoço, o pessoal saiu do estúdio para o almoço e Mike foi junto, a convite da baixista. Novamente mais conversas e outra vez os dois membros da EB se encontravam um pouco consternados com a ligação imediata da amiga deles com o texano. E Eddie procurava meios de parar tudo aquilo, antes que Alana sofra mais.

No fim da tarde a banda se preparava em sair do estúdio quando Mike abordou.

\- Srta. Watson! – Mike estava diante de Alana e realmente a diferença de altura entre eles é muito grande. – Gostaria de sair comigo na sexta à noite? Isto é, se não houver planos para...

\- Vai ser um prazer. – Aceitou a baixista, sorrindo para ele.

A semana toda foi uma verdadeira agitação na Track Records. A English Band recuperou sua auto-estima musical graças a Alana e suas grandiosas músicas. O pessoal sabia que a fonte de inspiração dela é um homem. Eddie desconfia de Nez. Harry acha que um dos ex-namorados da baixista ou um novo amor seja o motivo do desbloqueio criativo. Enquanto isso seus amigos aproveitavam ao máximo Londres. Davy conseguiu visitar Louise sua amiga de infância, Micky quase se meteu em problemas quando foi entrevistado por Nora Smith e Felicity McGold. No fim da entrevista, o músico tentou outra vez cantar a fotógrafa.

\- Sabe, Fefe... – Dizia Micky, sorrindo e se aproximando dela. – Ouvi dizer que seu casamento com Townshend deu errado e como você está separada, estou disponível para ser seu ombro amigo.

\- Obrigada, Micky. – Agradeceu Fefe, com cara de poucos amigos e exibindo um sorriso amarelo. – Mas já estou em outra!

Após isso, Micky se encontrou com Emma Carlisle no shopping e Peter e Erin namoram no parque. Mike comprava roupas e sapatos novos para usar no seu encontro com Alana.

E chegou sexta-feira. À noite, Alana se arrumava calmamente e ao mesmo tempo se lembrava do que Edward dizia sobre Nez.

 _\- Cuidado com Nesmith. Ele já traiu Nora e Alice. E ainda fez algo pra Emma o deixar. Você pode ser a próxima vitima. Cuidado!_

Apesar das advertências de Edward, Alana seguiu com sua decisão de sair com o texano. Eram oito horas da noite e a campainha toca. Alana abre a porta e vê Nez, muito bem vestido com seu terno azul escuro e sapatos escuros. A baixista usava um vestido bege e calçava sandália prateada de salto médio. O cabelo castanho caindo lindamente em seus ombros lhe deixava um charme especial.

\- Nossa! Está muito bonita, Alana! – Nez praticamente se impressionou com a beleza estonteante.

\- Obrigada, Sr. Nesmith. E está muito bem apresentável.

\- Agradeço. Por favor, não me chame de senhor. Me chame de Mike. Ou Nesmith. Ou Nez.

\- Está bem, Nez.

Os dois optaram em começar no restaurante com um jantar romântico. Depois resolveram passar num pub londrino, onde Alana e seus amigos tiveram seu começo como banda.

\- Foi aqui que iniciou a saga da English Band. – Dizia Alana, sentando-se junto com Mike. – Consideramos este lugar como nosso "Cavern Club", de Liverpool.

\- E como se tornaram músicos de estúdio? – Indagava o monkee, curioso.

\- Robert Stigwood, um produtor, nos viu aqui e convidou para tocar na Track Records e fomos aprovados por ele, Glyn Johns e pelos antigos empresários do The Who, Kit Lambert e Chris Stamp. – Respondeu.

Mike contou também para Allie como ele foi parar numa banda como os Monkees, causando ora momentos hilários, ora sérios. E foi nestes momentos que Nez falou de Nora e Alice.

\- Se algum dia você encontrasse Alice por aí, voltaria pra ela?

\- Não. Ela pode me perdoar, se é que mereço. Mas voltar a ficar juntos, não. Certa vez tentei fazer isso e na época ela namorava um jogador de futebol. Um alemão com cara de mau. Depois disso não consegui mais e passei a desejar que ela me perdoasse. Só o perdão me aliviaria.

Alana se calou e bebeu um pouco de gim e seguiu aproveitando da música proporcionada no pub. Quase meia noite e Mike a leva para o apartamento onde mora e quando ela foi abrir a porta, olhou para Nez.

\- Quer entrar aqui? Prometo que vamos só beber, ouvir música e falar de composições. – Convidou.

\- Vai ser bom.

Dentro do apartamento, Alana colocou um disco do Elvis Presley no volume baixo e ao mesmo tempo trazia uma garrafa de vinho e dois copos. Enquanto Mike abria a garrafa, Alana trazia também seu caderno. Beberam o doce vinho e trocaram mais idéias e poemas lidos no caderno. Tomados por uma estranha alegria, talvez provocada pelo efeito do vinho, trocaram um pequeno beijo, sob a música _Love Me Tender._

\- Alana... Acho que estou meio bêbado... Não devia ter feito isso.

\- Tem razão... – Ela se levantou e novamente encarou Mike, quase sonolento. – Eu vou pegar um cobertor e já volto.

Mike se deitava no sofá de modo confortável e acabou adormecendo. Alana retornou pra sala trazendo o cobertor e viu Mike ali. Ela fechou a cortina e se juntou a ele no sofá. Pela baixista ser de estatura menor, não teve problemas em dormir junto de Mike no sofá. Ela cobriu Mike também com o cobertor e adormeceu com ele ainda sob a música de Elvis Presley.

No dia seguinte os dois se acordaram com o telefone tocando e Allie atendeu apressadamente.

\- Alô?

\- É o Benson! – Respondeu o produtor adjunto. —Tenho uma boa noticia. Vamos colocar essas três músicas no disco e ainda como bônus aquele cover do Elvis que você e Mike Nesmith cantaram. Avise o Nez sobre isso. E venha pra cá!

\- Eu não estou afim... – Disse Alana, ainda sonolenta. – Quero dormir.

\- Foi pra saideira ontem, não é? – Benson perguntou de forma divertida e em seguida mandou. – LEVANTA AGORA OU ENTÃO MANDAREI SEUS DOIS ESCUDEIROS TE ACORDAR!

Ao desligar o telefone, Alana acorda Mike, que sentia fortes dores de cabeça.

\- Preciso aprender a não exagerar na bebida. – Mike ingeria uma aspirina que Alana lhe deu e bebia um pouco de água pra passar a ressaca.

Após isso ela liga a TV. No canal BBC passava a reprise semanal do programa humorístico Monty Python. E justamente a esquete mais engraçada e que rendeu audiência, a esquete no qual Alice Stone fez participação especial e ainda revelou em rede nacional sua gravidez para Michael Palin.

\- Sério que ele achou que é uma piada? – Indagou Mike, um pouco indignado pela reação de Palin.

\- Pelo que a Louise me contou, sim. Mas no final Palin viu que é verdade e aceitou isso. – Dizia Alana enquanto arrumava a mesa pro café da manhã.

\- E tem certeza que filho é dele? Não é do jogador?

A baixista riu da pergunta feita e olhando para TV e novamente para Mike, respondeu.

\- Não, nessa época eles já estavam separados,o bebê tem cara de lenhador inglês!

Agora foi a vez de Mike rir da afirmação dela. Um pouco mais tranqüilo, ele tomou café ao lado dela e de repente sentiu um ímpeto de falar sobre seus sentimentos. Ele percebeu que com Alana tem certa liberdade de expressar idéias e todo sentimentalismo de dentro. Quanto à baixista ela se encontrava um pouco insegura. Não sabia se falava do beijo da noite anterior ou simplesmente fingia que não houve nada. Ao mesmo tempo lembrou-se da novidade que Benson falou.

\- Benson me ligou dizendo que minhas composições vão pro disco.

\- Puxa, que bom! – Sorria Mike, enquanto mastigava o pão.

\- E aquela música que gravamos no começo da semana vai como faixa extra. Você não se importa não é?

\- Claro que não. Fico honrado em cantar... Ao seu lado.

Novamente a baixista corou com as palavras do texano. E em seguida faz um convite a ele.

\- Depois do estúdio quer ir comigo visitar Alice e seu bebê?

\- Tudo bem. – Aceitou, mesmo que isso implique num possível conflito interno.

No estúdio Benson conversava com a English Band sobre o lançamento do disco e Mike ficara na sala de áudio com Johns, falando das gravações. Poucas horas depois os dois seguiram para a casa de Alice, que vivia num bairro nobre perto do estúdio Abbey Road.

Ao abrir a porta, revela o humorista Michael Palin, segurando o bebê.

\- Olá Alana. – Cumprimentou Palin. – Como vai?

\- Muito bem e feliz. Ah, trouxe um amigo. O nome dele é Michael Nesmith. Nez este é o Michael Palin, ele é um dos integrantes do Monty Python.

\- Prazer em conhecer. – Disse Nez retribuindo a gentileza de Palin. – Eu vi você e a Alice na TV, na esquete da gravidez.

\- Mesmo? Puxa, aquele momento foi... insuperável! Por favor, entrem!

Os visitantes se sentam no sofá e ali surgem Alice Stone e Louise McGold, mostrando uma barriga muito saliente.

\- Nez, quanto tempo! – Abraçava Alice seu ex-namorado.

\- Olá, Alice! Você está bonita!

\- Ora, eu engordei uns quilos, não sou de longe a mesma que você conheceu em 66. – Ria a jornalista, depois beijando o marido. – Não sabia que você e Alana estão juntos.

\- Não... não estamos! – Disse a baixista, disfarçando o mal estar quando Alice disse sobre ela e Nez estarem juntos.

\- Vocês conhecem Louise McGold? – Apresentava a anfitriã.

\- Eu sim. Mas o Nez não.

-Na verdade sim. Ela é amiga do Davy. Muito prazer mais uma vez em conhecer, Louise. – Nez apertava suavemente a mão de Lulu.

\- Prazer é todo meu, Nez.

Ali seguiu uma conversa agradável até a campainha apitar e Palin abre a porta, revelando Gerd Müller, o marido de Louise e seu amigo, Sepp Maier e sua noiva Nora Smith.

\- Bem vindos, meus amigos. Temos mais visitas. Mike Nesmith está aqui!

Nora avistou o ex-namorado e já o saudou.

\- Mike Nesmith!

\- Meu deus, Nora Smith!

No inicio veio à surpresa de todos ali no apartamento. Tudo parou quando Nez ouviu o nome do bebê.

\- Espere um momento! – Surpreendeu-se. – O nome do bebê... é Gerd? Por que não foi Michael?

\- Foi o que disse pra ela... E no final acabou assim. – Respondeu Palin, rindo.

\- Michael é o segundo nome dele, então aceitem isso.

\- Adoro o nome Michael. – Comentou Louise, segurando o bebê que mostrava um lindo sorriso para a madrinha. – É o nome do meu irmão.

Mais tarde Alana e Alice foram ajudar Louise que começou a sentir mal devido à gravidez que se encontrava nos últimos estágios. Palin foi colocar o bebê no berço e Nora ficou conversando com Nez ao lado de Sepp e Gerd. Os dois estavam se controlando em não arrebentar a cara do texano por conta do passado. No quarto, Louise fala para as duas.

\- Estou relativamente com medo. Cada dia que passa desejo que meu bebê venha logo e outros momentos tenho medo que aconteça algo.

\- Eu também senti isso no parto do Gerd. Depois passa, amiga. – Abraçava Alice.

Alana não sabia bem o que dizer naquele momento. Mesmo sendo amiga de Alice, a baixista tinha um pouco de ciúme pelo fato de Mike ter amado a jornalista galesa. Antes de começar a dizer algo, ouve-se um estrondo e o grito estridente de Nora.

 _\- Katze, o que pensa que está fazendo?_

\- Meu deus, é a Nora! – Alice reconheceu o grito e as três meninas correram para a sala e encontraram Nora chorando.

\- Meninas me ajudem! Eles vão matar o Nez!

Alana chegou até a sala e se deparou com a pior das cenas. Mike apanhando de Sepp Maier e de uma maneira covarde sendo segurado por Gerd Müller para não dar chances do americano se defender. E ainda o goleiro do Bayern de Munique estava com a touca verde de Nez e pronta para fazer o músico engolir quando ouviu o grito.

\- LARGUEM ELE SEUS SELVAGENS! ELE É MEU NAMORADO! – Alana empurrava Sepp e Gerd para socorrer Mike, que tossia. – Bando de selvagens! Sie sollten nicht, dass für ihn getan haben. ( _Vocês não deveriam ter feito isso com ele.)_

\- Estou decepcionada com você, Sepp Maier! – Lamentava Nora.

\- Ich war nicht meine Schuld. Dieser Kappenaffen rief uns Barbaren und sagte das Baby nicht den Namen verdienen. ( _Eu não tive culpa. Esse macaco de touca nos chamou de bárbaros e ainda disse que o bebê não merecia tal nome.)_ – Dizia Sepp um pouco nervoso e trêmulo.

\- Tudo bem... cof cof... – Mike se levantava com dificuldade. – Peço... cof cof... desculpas por tudo.

\- Entschuldigungen sind nicht genug, was Sie zu Alice tat, mein Himmel! ( _Desculpas não bastam o que você fez a Alice, meu céu!) –_ Bradou Gerd, sem pensar que Louise estivesse ouvindo.

\- Do que chamou a Alice? – Indagou Louise, de olhos enormes ao ouvir aquilo.

\- Não... eu quis dizer... foi sem querer, ursinha.

Era tarde demais. Louise se sentiu mal mais ainda e Nora voltou a dar atenção para a prima de Felicity. Alana e Mike se despediram rápido de todos e saíram do apartamento. Mais tarde Louise pegou um táxi e antes de partir, não deixou Gerd acompanha - lá.

\- Ursinha, deixa disso. Foi sem querer.

\- Pra você foi sem querer. Você sabe como eu sou. Me deixa sozinha hoje! - Em seguida olhou para o taxista. – Para o norte, por favor!

Quando o táxi saiu ao longe, Gerd voltou para o apartamento dos Palins e eles lhe prestaram abrigo, mesmo sabendo que o atacante deixou sua esposa sozinha em casa e grávida.

Na lanchonete, Alana e Mike conversavam e tomavam um pouco de soda, ao mesmo tempo em que o monkee segurava um saco de gelo na região onde foi socado no rosto.

\- Eu sou seu namorado? – Questionou Nez, divertido.

\- Só disse aquilo pra eles terem um pouco de piedade de você. E acho que não deu certo. – Lamentou Alana.

Ficaram um pouco quietos e ao fim da tarde cada um foi para a casa, pensando nos últimos acontecimentos e sobre eles. Era inegável que Alana se sentia apaixonada e ainda por Mike Nesmith. O líder dos Monkees corresponde essa paixão e decidiu o seguinte: no outro dia iria conquistar Alana. Por alguns dias ele ficou ausente devido às visitas que teve de acompanhar Davy, Micky e Peter numa gravadora e quando foi terça-feira, veio mais acontecimentos. Antes de cruzar na Track Records, Mike encontrou no caminho Micky Dolenz e sua namorada Emma Carlisle.

\- Hey, Mike! – Cumprimentou Micky. – Pra onde vai?

\- Visitar o Edward na Track. – Respondeu Mike.

\- Mesmo? Não é a Alana? – Indagava o monkee maluco, malicioso.

\- Ok, estou indo pra lá pra ver Allie. – Respondeu por fim, vencido.

\- Certo. Mike eu já volto. Vou ali à confeitaria e comprar um doce pra Emma. – Micky atravessou a rua e seguiu a confeitaria, deixando Emma e Nez.

\- Que legal. – Emma sorria para Mike. Mesmo sendo ex-namorados, Emma o perdoou e Mike se sentia bem com isso. – Espero que ela seja uma boa pessoa.

\- E ela é... E muito maravilhosa.

Neste momento Alana caminha pelas ruas comerciais de Londres e parou numa loja de roupas, pensando em comprar aquele conjunto pra usar no próximo encontro com Nez, isto é, se tiver. Antes de entrar, ela avista o músico... Acompanhado de Emma. Ali mesmo sentiu seu mundo cair outra vez e seu coração ficou pesado como o chumbo. Nez a avistou e tentou ir atrás dela, em vão. Sentiu que teria de conversar com ela o quanto antes...

No estúdio, Edward e Harry conversavam entre si e os produtores ainda não iniciaram os procedimentos de gravação. Alana entrou na sala de gravação e jogou a bolsa no chão e se sentou perto do piano.

\- Está tudo bem? – Edward notara que a amiga estava um tanto agitada.

\- Sim. – Alana tentou disfarçar sua tristeza e tocando umas notas no piano. – Vamos cantar _Always On My Mind_ e depois outra da escolha de vocês.

\- Que tal _Shakin' All Over_? – Sugeriu o baterista.

\- Perfeito.

Nez abriu a porta da sala de áudio e conversou com Benson.

\- Posso falar com Alana?

\- Depois, Nesmith. Eles vão gravar agora!

Ouviu-se um som conhecido e ali avistou Allie no piano e o restante se preparando para cantar mais uma música. E pelo rosto dela, cantava com certa tristeza e ainda com os olhos banhados em lágrimas, sinal claro que a baixista segurava o máximo possível para não chorar na frente de seus amigos e do produtor.

 _Maybe I didn't treat you  
Quite as good as I should have  
Maybe I didn't love you  
Quite as often as I could have  
Little things I should have said and done  
I just never took the time_

 _You were always on my mind  
You were always on my mind_

 _Maybe I didn't hold you  
All those lonely, lonely times  
And I guess I never told you  
I'm so happy that you're mine  
If I made you feel second best  
Girl, I'm so sorry I was blind_

 _You were always on my mind  
You were always on my mind_

 _Carry, tell me that your sweet love hasn't died  
Give me, give me one more chance  
To keep you satisfied, satisfied_

 _Little things I should have said and done  
I just never took the time  
You were always on my mind  
You are always on my mind  
You are always on my mind_

Mike também teve vontade de chorar e num ato desesperado, bateu no vidro, gritando pelo nome da jovem.

\- ALANA!

Ela parou de cantar e também observou Mike na sala. Imediatamente se retirou e ainda foi barrada por ele.

\- Alana, quero muito dizer que...

\- Me deixa! – Se desviava a baixista. – Não quero saber nada sobre você. Meu deus, todos tinham razão. Edward tinha razão, Harry tinha razão, os produtores tinham razão. Até mesmo aqueles alemães tinham razão sobre você Mike Nesmith. Você não presta!

Depois das palavras ditas, ela se tranca no banheiro feminino, ouvindo seu choro sem parar. Harry bateu na porta repetidas vezes e Edward encarava o amigo com raiva.

\- Edward, eu juro que não fiz nada. Sou inocente!

\- Desculpe, Nez. Mas seu passado lhe condena. Alana acreditava veemente que você tinha mudado. É uma pena... Agora faça um favor para ela e para todos nós: se retire daqui antes que as coisas piorem!

Aquela tarde foi extremamente tensa para todos. Com a saída de Mike e o abalo emocional de Alana, não houve gravações, apenas jam sessions. Eddie e Harry tentaram ir ao apartamento dela, mas a baixista recusou por alegar querer ficar sozinha. Como última escolha decidiu algo: chamar as duas amigas mais próximas dela, Fanny Fitzwilliam e Felicity McGold.

À noite Alana só ficou escrevendo deitada na sala quando ouviu a campainha tocando. Deduziu rápido que possa ser Nez. Abriu a porta e disse.

\- Vai embora, Nesmith! – Em seguida fechou-se. De repente veio um lampejo em sua mente. Por um momento achou ter visto... seu pai.

E outra vez a campainha toca e a baixista abre novamente e confirma suas suspeitas, bem surpresa.

\- Quem é Nesmith? – Questionou seu pai, Andrew Watson, rindo da atitude da filha.

\- Papai! – Ela o abraçou. – Eu não sabia que viria pra cá.

\- Relaxa. – Disse o pai, entrando no apartamento e indo direto para a cozinha, depositando as sacolas na mesa. – Eu comprei tudo para o jantar. Neste momento, você arruma a mesa, ponha um disco do Elvis ou de algum blues e me aguarde, vou tomar um banho rápido e volto para fazer o jantar!

Após a conversa, Alana fez tudo isso que foi solicitado e dez minutos depois ele aparece, usando um abrigo e uma camiseta cinza e juntos começaram a preparar a comida, regada a espaguete ao molho e bacon e salada e um pouco de vinho.

\- Agora que estamos tranqüilos, me responda algo. Quem é Nesmith?

Alana quase se engasga com a pergunta do pai. Não imaginava que o coroa lembrasse. _Realmente não devo subestimar a memória dele_ , pensou a baixista se recompondo.

\- O nome dele é Mike Nesmith. –Respondeu, um pouco triste e voltando a comer.

\- Entendi. – Disse o pai, bebericando um pouco de vinho. – Ele é músico também?

\- Guitarrista.

\- Outro guitarrista! – Bufou Andrew, decepcionado. – Por que esses guitarristas te perseguem? Me diz, Allie!

Alana olhou pro pai, um pouco irônica.

\- Acho que sou o Magneto pra eles. – Rindo da própria piada e o pai também deixou escapar um riso.

\- Tudo bem. Esquece o lance da guitarra e em qual banda ele toca?

\- Os Monkees. Antes que me diga algo, a banda acabou, mas eles estão sempre juntos e agora estão em Londres pro casamento da minha amiga Felicity McGold.

\- Não me importa se a banda acabou ou não, só quero saber se está namorando. Na última carta você se queixava de bloqueio criativo e então consegui vir pra cá, pra te dar uma motivação.

\- No que pode me ajudar, pai?

\- Quem sabe você e esse tal de Nesmith...

\- Esquece! – Irritou-se a baixista. – Aquele texano já era! Ele... eu não sou bonita como a Emma ou tenho olhos grandes e azuis como os da Alice.

\- Não precisa disso. E você é bonita sim e tem talento. Não precisa de olhos azuis para agradar um rapaz. Agora se esse tal de Nesmith gosta de meninas desse tipo, então larga fora!

Após o jantar, Allie chorou ao se lembrar de Nez. A imagem com Emma Carlisle lhe destruiu chances com o texano. Andrew viu a filha muito quieta e resolveu secar a louça e continuar a conversa.

\- Você gosta dele?

\- Não sei.

Novamente o silêncio tomou conta deles.

\- Aceitei trabalhar na embaixada britânica de Nova Iorque. Quer vir morar comigo?

Alana não tinha planos de morar em outro lugar. Até por causa dos seus amigos, a banda em questão e os sonhos em se tornar reconhecida no mundo da música e seu desejo de lançar um livro de romance.

\- Olha pai, posso te dar essa resposta uns três dias antes do casamento?

\- Tudo bem. – Terminando de guardar os pratos. – E amanhã vou com você no estúdio!

\- Vai fazer o que lá?

\- Ver você gravando suas músicas e para dar um oi aos seus amigos. Faz tempo que não vejo Edward e Harry. Alias, Harry superou a paixonite maluca pela atriz loira que ganhou o Oscar?

\- Um pouco. – Alana pegou seu caderno e a garrafa de vinho e levou para a sala. – Ele não se conforma por saber que ela se casou com o jogador de futebol chamado Gerd Müller.

\- O campeão mundial? O autor do gol da vitória? – Surpreendeu-se.

\- Esse mesmo. E ainda espera um filho dele.

Os dois riram disso e se sentaram no sofá, onde Andrew ficou lendo o caderno de músicas de Alana e por vezes fazendo algumas anotações e correções. Depois disso os dois cantaram um pouco sucessos dos anos 50. Até que Alana resolveu revelar.

\- Não gosto dele. Eu o amo.

\- Eu sabia... – Respondeu Andrew segurando o caderno e olhando pra filha. – Você é mais ou menos como eu fui. Demorei um tempo pra conquistar sua mãe, fui com calma até ela perceber o quão meu amor por ela é verdadeiro. Não tenha pressa e deixe o amor acontecer, filha.

\- Ele vai voltar pra ex-namorada. – Lamentou a baixista, enchendo os olhos de lágrimas.

\- Como sabe disso? Viu os dois juntos?

\- Sim! Na rua hoje de manhã.

\- E eles estavam muito próximos?

\- Nem tanto.

\- Ele parecia querer beijar a moça?

\- Não.

\- Então você ganhou! – Suspirou o pai, alegre e bebendo a taça de vinho. – Pare de chorar e amanhã é outro dia. E se eu fosse você, repensaria sobre o Nesmith. Inclusive se der, quero conhecer o cara.

\- Não vai gostar dele, pai!

\- Só por que ele é ianque? Besteira! – Se levantou e seguiu caminhando até o quarto. – Vamos dormir. Boa noite minha filha!

\- Boa noite pai!

E ambos seguiram para seus quartos. Alana ainda pensava em Mike e ainda se lembrava do beijo suave dele com gosto de vinho. Ela desejava outra vez os lábios do texano, tocando os seus e beijando seu corpo. Adormeceu sonhando com Mike ao seu lado na cama.

Mike também se encontrava desolado. Foi rejeitado outra vez. Era claro que a baixista gostou dele e ele correspondia. Agora ela se distanciou, por pensar que ele e Emma voltaram a ficar juntos. Mike precisava de um jeito pra conquista - lá. E isso ele teria de expressar nas palavras, na escrita.

E amanheceu em Londres com tempo nublado. Alana e seu pai se acordaram, tomaram café juntos e seguiram rumo ao estúdio. Chegando lá, encontraram Eddie e Harry ainda se preparavam para o aquecimento.

\- Rapazes! – Disse a baixista, chegando discretamente na sala. – Olhem quem veio me visitar!

Os rapazes viram então o pai de Alana e correm para abraçá-lo. Andrew conhece os dois amigos de Alana desde que estudavam juntos e acompanhou toda a trajetória do trio, inclusive motivou os jovens a conseguirem vaga como músicos de estúdio nas gravações para ajudar os cantores.

\- Eddie, Harry! Quanto tempo hein, meninos? – Andrew estava alegre por rever os amigos de Alana.

\- É verdade, Sir Andrew! – Edward e Harry são os únicos que chamavam o pai da baixista de "Sir" em sinal de respeito total.

\- Veio numa boa hora. – Comentou Harry. – Alana não anda muito bem emocionalmente.

\- Já estou sabendo de tudo, Harry. – Respondeu Andrew, pegando a guitarra de Eddie e tirando umas notas. – Inclusive quero conhecer esse tal Nesmith.

\- COMO É? – Os dois indagaram, com os olhos arregalados ao ouvirem isso.

\- Isso mesmo, caras. – Disse Alana, se sentando e pegando seu baixo. – Meu pai cismou em querer conhecer o Nez.

Antes mesmo de começar um pequeno ensaio, adentrou três rapazes ali.

\- Oi pessoal! – Davy Jones foi o primeiro a cumprimentar a EB e logo Andrew tratou de cumprimentar o rapaz.

\- Finalmente, estou conhecendo você. – O pai de Alana apertou a mão de Davy e continuou a dizer. – Eu sou Andrew, o pai da Alana.

\- Prazer em conhecê-lo, senhor. Meu nome é...

\- Poupe suas palavras, meu caro. Você é Mike Nesmith, minha filha falou muito de você... embora me disseram que é alto... – Olhando depois para Alana, continuou a dizer. – Acho que por alguns centímetros...

\- Pai! Ele não é o Mike. – Berrou Alana. – Ele é o Davy Jones.

Andrew se sentiu embaraçado com seu erro. Acabou rindo do seu próprio erro.

\- Mil desculpas, meu rapaz. Achei que fosse o Mike.

\- Sem problemas...

\- Mas com certeza... – Apontando para Micky, que se espantava. – Você é o Nesmith.

\- Errr... senhor... meu nome é Michael mas não é Nesmith. E sim Dolenz.

Agora o sorriso de Andrew havia sumido e mirando para Peter, continuou a perguntar.

\- Você é Mike Nesmith?

\- Não, senhor. – Peter se sentiu um pouco intimidado diante de Andrew. – Eu sou Peter T... Tork.

\- Mas então, quem é Mike Nesmith? – Exaltou-se o pai.

Poucos segundos depois, a porta se abre, revelando Sam Benson e Mike Nesmith conversando e percebendo um burburinho, resolveu verificar.

\- Aconteceu algo, senhores? – Indagou Sam.

\- Estou procurando Mike Nesmith. – Respondeu o homem. – Meu nome é Andrew.

\- Eu sou Mike Nesmith. – Apresentou-se o líder dos Monkees, com Alana olhando para ele e para o pai. – Sr. Andrew, é um prazer em conhecê-lo.

\- Agora sim. – Sorriu o pai da baixista e apertando a mão de Mike. – Estou te conhecendo. Então, você anda fornicando com minha filha?

A pergunta causou desconforto a Mike, surpresa ao produtor, constrangimento a Alana e risos por parte de Eddie, Harry e os três monkees.

\- Senhor... eu...

\- Pai! – Alana interrompeu tudo. – Mike e eu não temos nada a ver! Entendeu? Nada!

Ao final de tudo, houve as gravações e conversas divertidas. Andrew pediu desculpas a Mike sobre a pergunta indiscreta e passou o resto do tempo trocando idéias com o texano. No final da tarde, quando todos saíram do estúdio, Alana e o pai conversaram.

\- Gostei dele, filha. – Comentou. – Você e ele podem muito bem se acertarem e pelo que observei, se importa com você.

\- Claro. – Concordou. – Porquê ele é músico.

\- Ele a observa com certa ternura. E era bem assim que olhava pra sua mãe. Tenha certeza, filha, que ele não voltará pra tal Emma e está apaixonado por você.

Alana não sabia se acreditava nas palavras do pai ou simplesmente deixava como estava. De qualquer maneira, as chances com Nesmith não podem ter sido perdidas...

A noite ela recebe a ligação de uma pessoal.

\- Alô?

 _\- E ai, Alana? É a Felicity!_

\- Oi, sua doida! Por onde andava? Não te vejo desde o casamento da Anastacia.

 _\- Estava em Amsterdã!_

\- Amsterdã? O que fazia lá?

 _\- Preparando minha nova casa. Johan comprou uma casa barco muito linda. E o Joey vai morar comigo._

\- Puxa, que bom. – Suspirou Alana. – E você está agora em Londres?

 _\- Neste exato momento sim, fazendo companhia pra minha prima grávida. Me contaram que você anda triste... Quem é o cara?_

\- Que cara? Não estou sabendo de nada.

 _\- Alana!_

\- Mike Nesmith. – Respirou fundo. – Mas eu juro que não vai dar certo.

 _\- Por que, amiga?_ – Depois Fefe repreendeu seu filho, que batia com um brinquedo no chão. _– Joey, pára com isso. Nora me contou que ele está caidinho por você._

\- Eu não sei... E se ele voltar pra Emma?

 _\- Vamos ser bastante diretas_. – Fefe se ajeitava no sofá. _– Ele não volta pra Emma porquê ela tem o Micky, graças a deus. Então resta... você._

\- Ai Fefe me dá uma luz! O que eu devo fazer?— Alana implorava por uma ajuda. Precisava se livrar da dúvida se Mike a ama ou não.

 _\- Faça o seguinte. Me encontre amanhã no estúdio. Fanny e eu estaremos na Track Records para conversar com você. Agora se me der licença, preciso cuidar do meu filho e de uma prima grávida e sensível._

 _-... Meu ursinho não me ama mais... buaaaa...—_ Louise chorava ao fundo do telefone e ainda cozinhando.

\- Eu juro não ter nada a ver com a discussão deles...—Alana temia que fosse levar a culpa pelo incidente ocorrido na casa de Alice.

 _\- Eu sei de toda história. Os Palins me contaram, embora Gerd tenha me contado, antes. Agora vou indo. Até amanhã, Alana._

\- Até amanhã, Fefe! – Desligou o telefone.

No outro dia Alana apareceu no estúdio e de cara reconheceu suas amigas no hall de entrada e as abraçou.

\- Felicity, Fanny! – Emocionou-se a baixista. – Estava com saudades de vocês!

\- E nós mais ainda de você, Little Bass! – Fanny abraçava mais Alana, pois as duas se tornaram amigas na época em que Bob Dylan gravava suas músicas com a English Band.

\- E como está minha parceira das composições? – Indagava Fefe, que levava as outras para fora do estúdio e chegaram numa confeitaria.

As três tomaram café e falaram das novidades. Fanny estava feliz com seu casamento com Bob e confessa que deseja ter um filho e lançar um livro de aventura. Felicity narrava seu casamento com Pete Townshend decair, depois seu caso com o motociclista Barry Sheene e como acabou por conta do casamento dele e depois do romance com o cantor Nick Drake, que acabou em tragédia, até chegar à aventura em terras germânicas por conta da Copa e por lá se apaixonou por um jogador de futebol holandês.

\- Com toda essa narrativa deveriam escrever um livro. – Comentou a baixista enquanto se servia de café.

\- Ou uma canção. – Disse Fefe, fazendo as garotas rirem.

\- E como está sua prima?

\- Dormiu chorando e acordou chorando mais e lamentando demais. Desse jeito fico preocupada por conta da gravidez dela na reta final.

\- Louise está grávida? – Fanny não estivera no casamento de Anastacia para saber que a prima de Felicity havia gritado para todos que esperava um filho de Gerd.

\- Sim. E falta pouco pro bebê nascer, embora a previsão seja pra janeiro. – Dizia Fefe.

Todas se calaram e por fim Alana começou a dizer sobre ela e Mike Nesmith, como tudo aconteceu desde a visita no estúdio, a gravação de uma música do Elvis em parceria, o primeiro beijo e quando o viu com Emma na rua.

\- Tem certeza que ele estava com a Emma? – Fanny conhecia seus amigos, os Monkees e sabia bem que Mike e Emma não voltariam a ficar juntos, a menos que a própria desistisse de Micky.

\- Sim. – Ela respondeu tristemente. – Eu me enganei. Todos tinham razão sobre Mike. Só não sei o que deu em mim pra acreditar que ele poderia ser perdoado.

\- Nem tudo está perdido. – Felicity comia mais um pedaço de torta de limão. – Por mais que ele tenha feito umas burradas muito grandes e uma delas magoando minha amiga Nora, tenho certeza que Mike se arrependeu e pagou por isso.

\- Compartilho da mesma opinião. – Fanny tocou a mão de Alana e continuou a falar. – Por que vocês não se conversam? Sabe, a sós?

\- Não tenho coragem de olhar pra ele. – Irritou-se a baixista e já se levantando. – Ele prefere garotas lindas demais como a Emma e agora preciso voltar ao estúdio, senão o produtor arranca minha cabeça. Até o casamento, meninas.

\- Até o casamento, Alana! – Despediram-se. Ao verem Allie entrando na Track, elas foram embora.

\- Eu vou falar com Mike ainda hoje. – Disse Fanny, esperando um táxi.

\- Tenta saber mais a respeito disso. – Falou Fefe e seguiu para o oeste. – Agora vou ao shopping me encontrar com Johan. Até mais Fanny!

\- Até mais, Felicity!

Enquanto isso no hotel onde os Monkees e suas esposas se encontravam, a campainha toca e Peter abre a porta, revelando Fanny.

\- Fanny!

\- Peter!

Os dois se abraçaram e a jovem ganhou espaço ali no quarto. Os outros Monkees cumprimentaram a sua velha amiga e as garotas também. Fanny notou que Davy e Dianna não estavam ali.

\- Onde está Davy? – Indagou Fanny, se sentando no sofá ao lado de Peter e Erin.

\- Ele foi visitar a Louise, a amiga de infância dele. – Respondeu Mike Nesmith.

\- Louise... McGold? A prima da Fefe?

\- Essa mesma e a que casou com o jogador alemão. – Completou Peter.

Fanny observou cada um deles. Peter e Erin estão bem, Micky e Emma mais apaixonados. A loira não mostrava nenhum sinal de infelicidade ao lado do monkee e Mike se encontrava desolado. Mais tarde, ela ficou a sós com ele.

\- Eu conversei com Alana. – Disse a jovem. – Ela está caidinha por você. Deveria acreditar no amor dela, Nez.

\- Como farei isso? – Mike pensava em diversos modos em mostrar pra Alana que a ama e a quer em sua vida. – Ela acha que voltei pra Emma.

\- Existe algo que lhe falta?

\- O perdão da Alice. – Respondeu. – Somente o perdão dela poderá me libertar desta angustia dos meus erros.

\- Então vamos falar com ela.

Decididos, saíram do hotel e seguiram para a casa de Alice. Fanny já conhecia o caminho, afinal, ela também é amiga do Monty Python juntamente com Louise e Odile. Alice abriu a porta e recebeu os dois, deixando-os entrar em sua casa.

\- Onde está seu marido, Alice? – Mike percebeu que Palin não estava.

\- Ele levou nosso filho para um passeio no parque e estou com marido da Louise hospedado aqui em casa e agora ele foi ao mercado. Longa história...

\- Bem, se me derem licença, vou ao banheiro. Já volto! – Fanny se retirou, dando privacidade aos dois.

Alice e Mike se encaravam ali até o líder dos Monkees resolver falar.

\- Eu sei que não fui um bom namorado pra você, nem para Nora e para Emma. Cometi muitos erros e um deles foi perder seu amor. – Dizia Mike, quase chorando ao se lembrar da traição. – Eu magoei você de modo que faça me odiar...

\- Mike... eu...

\- Por favor, deixe-me continuar. Depois de muito tempo... reconheço que realmente não temos chance de algum dia voltar a ficarmos juntos. Então, peço apenas o perdão e espero que aceite ou não. De qualquer modo, vou compreender.

\- Mike – Ela se aproximou dele e pegou sua mão. – Custei muito tempo para perdoar tudo àquilo que fez comigo e com as outras. Ainda lembro-me do dia que confrontou Gerd em frente ao meu apartamento... Mas isso não vem ao caso. E percebi claramente que está amando Alana e ela o corresponde. Vocês se merecem e ainda se combinam em diversos aspectos.

\- Então, você...

\- Está perdoado! – Ela sorriu e o abraçou.

Mike chorou mais ainda e se soltou dos braços da ex-namorada quando viu Fanny parada ali, observando os dois.

\- Calma, gente. É só amizade, eu sei! – Ela ria da situação.

Mais alguns minutos depois se despediram de Alice e Fanny seguiu seu caminho para o hotel onde ela e Bob estão hospedados e Mike ficou caminhando nas ruas comerciais de Londres, ainda pensando em Alana.

Entrou na loja de discos e encontrou um vinil do Elvis Presley, o ídolo da baixista. Comprou ali mesmo e voltou para o hotel, ouvindo sem parar o disco até surgir uma idéia. No final adormeceu...

No dia seguinte passou o dia escrevendo um poema para sua amada. Quinze dias depois acontece o casamento de Johan Cruyff e Felicity McGold. Os dois optaram numa cerimônia bastante incomum: em vez na Igreja, resolveram adotar um antigo navio que serviu para uma rádio pirata no fim dos anos 60, para seu enlace matrimonial. As amigas dela da Rolling Stone, os maridos delas e outras conhecidas como Annie Collins e Fanny Fitzwilliam foram convidadas. Gerd e Louise enfim se acertaram e estão mais apaixonados e unidos. O grupo Rolling Stones foi especialmente convidado para tocar no casamento e para finalizar: eles tocaram na entrada da noiva a música _Lady Jane_.

Na festa, a próxima banda a tocar é a EB. Ao subirem no palco e rapidamente ajustar seus instrumentos, Felicity sobe junto e pegou o microfone.

\- Olá! – Ela saudou os convidados, um pouco nervosa e alegre. – Aposto que não esperavam que a noiva subisse aqui. Bem, estou aqui para anunciar que antes da English Band tocar para todos dançarem e cantarem juntos, vou chamar uma pessoa aqui que deseja muito se declarar para certa pessoa.

A principio ninguém se surpreendeu. Alguns acham que a noiva chamará o noivo Johan para dizer os votos. Um grande engano.

\- Senhoras e senhores, aplausos para... MIKE NESMITH! –Ela chamou o músico, que se encontrava quase escondido de todos. – SUBA AQUI NO PALCO, CARA! VENHA!

Mike não tinha a menor idéia do que fazer, se recusava ou simplesmente caminhava até lá. Seus amigos o motivaram e até mesmo Nora, Alice e Emma faziam sinais com as mãos para ele seguir até lá. Os integrantes da banda tentavam sorrir com aquela atitude. Alana não sorria e desejava que isso fosse tudo um sonho e logo ela acordaria para a realidade. Mike conseguiu subir ao palco, ficando diante da banda e de Alana, que parecia estar furiosa e prestes a jogar o baixo no texano. Fefe entregou o microfone para ele e ainda disse.

\- Não tenha medo e diga o que sente para ela. – Fazendo sinal de indicação para Alana.

\- Olá senhoras e senhores convidados – Ele dizia, procurando não demonstrar nervosismo. – Errr... Bem... Quero dizer isso a uma pequena garota, uma garota que está mexendo comigo. Essa garota no momento está permeando nos meus pensamentos. A cada rosto que vejo, a cada canção que eu escuto, a cada música que escrevo eu penso em você, Alana. Peço que me perdoe assim como Nora, Alice e Emma fizeram comigo, Alana Watson, eu te amo!

Os convidados se surpreenderam mais com a declaração tão sincera do músico pela baixista. Andrew via tudo de perto e olhava para filha, indicando uma aprovação. Alana largou o instrumento e pegando o microfone, encarou Mike, seriamente.

\- Eu queria negar isso. – Ela disse de modo soturno. – Queria mesmo. Pra falar a verdade... É tão estranho. Por mais que quisesse, não consigo te esquecer. De algum modo, você me inspirou, me deu uma alegria tão desconhecida pra mim. Talvez o amor seja estranho pra mim. Mike Nesmith, não posso negar o quanto eu te amo desde o primeiro momento!

Depois disso ela dá o microfone a Eddie e abraça o texano, arrancando um beijo quente sob os aplausos de todos. Harry e Eddie também sorriram e bateram palmas para o novo casal. Johan e Felicity comemoravam pelo plano de junta-los terem dado certo e trocam mais um beijo apaixonado.

Mike avistou Alice, Nora e Emma e todas estavam felizes com o pedido de desculpas do músico e aceitaram tranquilamente. Os outros monkees também subiram no palco e junto da EB, tocaram todos juntos uma música de autoria de Mike chamada _You Just May Be The One_.

 _All men must have someone, have someone  
Who would never take advantage  
Of a love bright as the sun  
Someone to understand them  
And you just may be the one_

 _All men must have someone, have someone  
Who would never take for granted  
All the pleasures and the fun  
Someone to stand beside them  
And you just may be the one_

 _I saw when you walked by  
The love light in your eyes  
I knew I must try  
To win you more than as a friend  
I'm starting near the end  
And here I go again_

 _All men must have someone, have someone  
Who would never take advantage  
Of a love bright as the sun  
Someone to stand beside them  
And you just may be the one  
Someone to understand them  
And you just may be the one_

Depois das duas bandas tocarem a música, foi à vez dos Rolling Stones. Enquanto Mick Jagger cantava Paint In Black, Andrew aproveitou e cumprimentou o novo casal.

\- Estava certo o tempo todo sobre ele. – Disse o pai para Alana, que se encontrava abraçada com Mike.

\- Sr. Watson, se me permite, quero namorar sua filha e prometo não decepciona - lá. – Mike estava determinado nas palavras, deixando o pai de Allie bastante satisfeito.

\- Minha permissão é concedida, Nesmith! – Apertaram as mãos e olhando para a filha. – E você seja feliz, minha filha.

\- Obrigada, papai! – Ela deu um abraço caloroso no pai.

A festa seguia com todos dançando e cantando os sucessos da banda. Andrew trocava muitos olhares com uma das convidadas e justamente com Sophie, a mãe de Felicity. Ao final da festa, a noiva novamente no palco. As moças se preparavam para agarrar o tão cobiçado buquê para no futuro ser a próxima a casar.

\- Muito bem! – Ela dizia, de costas para as convidadas. – Um, dois e três!

Ela jogou para trás e acabou caindo nas mãos de Nora Smith, sua melhor amiga.

\- UAU! EU CONSEGUI, MENINAS! – Nora vibrava de felicidade e correu até o amado, o goleiro Sepp Maier e o beijou. – Katze, eu consegui pegar!

\- Sempre soube que ia conseguir, minha Katzchën! – Disse ao beijar a amada.

O restante das mulheres voltou para suas mesas e foi visto que uma delas não estava contente e era Joanna Martin, amiga de Louise e Odile e companheira de elenco do teatro.

\- Não é justo! Estive em vários casamentos e nunca consigo o buquê! Tentei pegar até no casamento da Louise e quem pega é o Barry?! Buaaaaa...—Lamentava a galesa ruiva, choramingando no ombro da colega e amiga, Alberta Mann.

Com a despedida dos noivos para a lua de mel, os convidados foram para suas casas. Eddie e Harry saíram com algumas convidadas, Andrew resolveu levar Sophie para um lugar mais sossegado e avisou a filha que não iria ficar no apartamento dela e só voltaria no outro dia. Mike acompanhou a namorada no trajeto para a casa e ao desembarcar do táxi, eles se beijaram forte no hall de entrada. Diante da porta do apartamento, resolveu perguntar.

\- Quer ficar aqui comigo? Meu pai não vai aparecer mesmo, está muito tarde e acho que vem uma tempestade. – Alana olhava para Mike com certa sedução.

Antes de dar uma resposta, ouve-se um trovão e depois a chuva torrencial.

\- Acho que não tenho escolha. – Ele sorria e Alana abriu a porta, dando entrada para os dois e fechou com cuidado.

Antes de irem para o quarto, a baixista ligou o toca-discos e pegou um compacto do cantor Aaron Neville, cuja música _Tell It Like It Is,_ se mostrou apropriada para o momento.

Ela se aproximou do texano, beijando-o com ardor.

\- Alana... – Ele gemia ao sentir as mãos delicadas da baixista. – Eu...

\- Calado! – Alana tirava o casaco de Mike com agressividade e depois num rápido movimento, rasgou a camisa dele. – Hoje você é meu, Mike Nesmith!

 _Ela o jogou na cama e tentou retirar a calça preta, mas Mike ajudou ao se livrar das roupas e ainda aos beijos, o texano quase rasgou o vestido roxo da garota e a deixou só de calcinha._

 _\- Você é linda! – Dizia Mike, maravilhado com o corpo dela, uma visão e tanto. – Completamente linda!_

 _Massageou as pernas dela, beijou os seios, deixando Alana com mais desejo. Mike resolveu ser criativo. Com os dentes e a mão direita, retirou com cuidado a roupa íntima e ainda exibiu a peça para o deleite da baixista. Alana puxou Mike para perto dela e continuaram com os beijos e carinhos. Ela retirava a cueca preta do músico, e se deitou por cima dele._

 _\- Mike... Quero ser unicamente sua mulher!_

 _\- Você já é minha mulher, Allie!_

 _Os movimentos começaram um pouco devagar. Alana gemeu por conta da dor e depois se acostumou com isso. Devido ao tempo em que não fazia amor, havia se esquecido como era bom sentir prazer. E com Mike redescobriu tudo isso. Os dois gemiam mais alto à medida que as penetrações seguiam. Ela o arranhava no tórax e Mike apalpava mais a cintura e os seios dela, se excitando mais._

 _\- Mike... eu não...vou agüentar..._

 _Nesmith inverteu a posição, desta vez dominando Alana e continuando mais rápido as estocadas até atingirem o clímax juntos. Ele deitou esparramado, por cima dela, ambos ofegantes e felizes._

\- Mike... isso foi... lindo... incrível!

\- Concordo... – Ele disse ao beijar a amada, e aninhados nos braços um do outro, adormeceram.

Acordaram juntos, tomaram banho juntos e ainda conseguiu fazer amor mais um pouco para antes do café da manhã. No entanto, as conseqüências dos atos amorosos resultaram em... dores nas pernas. Quando Mike retornou para o hotel, encontrou cada um dos seus amigos fazendo alguma atividade. Davy lia um livro indicado por Louise, Micky ajudava Emma escolher alguma roupa de bebê, pois foi descoberto que ela espera um filho dele e Peter escrevia uma carta. Os três monkees viram Mike caminhar até o quarto, com certa dificuldade e foram até lá.

\- Mike, está tudo bem? – Perguntou Davy, vendo Mike se sentar e gemendo de dor.

\- Ai que dor! – Resmungou. – Nossa, não pensei que fosse me causar tantas dores nas pernas.

Todos riram da afirmação de Mike e neste momento Micky aproveitou para uma piada.

\- Ao menos você se livrou do celibato! – Riu o monkee engraçado, se referindo que Mike estava a um bom tempo sem fazer sexo.

Passaram-se quinze dias após o casamento de Felicity. O pai de Alana ficou conversando com a filha no almoço.

\- Já decidiu sobre seu destino? – Andrew cobrava a resposta sobre a ida para Nova Iorque.

\- Eu vou ficar! – Respondeu Alana, convicta. – Minha vida é aqui, pai. Independendo do que for.

\- E já pensou no Nesmith? Ele mora na América e se morasse em Nova Iorque, você pode visitá-lo em Houston. Não tem problema.

Alana ficou quieta sobre isso, mas deixou claro sua permanência na Inglaterra. À noite, Nez foi visitar a amada e jantou junto dela e com pai. Após fazerem amor no quarto, a baixista fala.

\- Não vou mais para Nova Iorque.

\- Isso é bom, meu amor! – Beijou Alana.

\- Não é não, Mike. – Alana se encontrava triste. – Nossa relação vai ser à distância e isso me preocupa.

Mike entendeu o que Allie quis dizer. Era compreensível que a baixista temia que a história se repetisse com ela. Ele afagou o rosto dela e disse.

\- Não há com que se preocupar. Eu te amo e isso não vai mudar. – Disse.

\- Mas Mike...

\- Não diga mais nada. Outra coisa: não vou voltar para América.

Os olhos de Alana brilharam de felicidade. Seu amado Mike ficará na Inglaterra e ao que parece será definitivo.

\- Vou morar com você!

\- Oh Mike! – Ela o beijou com mais vontade, o bastante para acender o fogo da paixão e desta vez despertando atenção do pai da moça.

A cada dia que passava os dois se encontravam mais apaixonados e mais ousados. Como prova disso, Alana resolveu algemar Mike na guarda da cama e dominá-lo, tornando a relação mais quente. O que eles não contavam era que Andrew voltaria para o apartamento mais cedo. Ao entrar, logo ouviu alguns gritos vindos do quarto. Achando se tratar de sua filha em perigo, ele pegou rapidamente a vassoura e reunindo coragem, se aproximou da porta. Girou a maçaneta e abriu subitamente.

\- ALANA... MAS O QUE É ISSO?! – Gritou Andrew, espantado por ver os dois numa posição íntima.

\- PAI! SAI DAQUI! – Ordenou a filha e o pai fechou a porta imediatamente, envergonhado.

No café da manhã, Andrew acordou cedo. Na verdade não conseguiu dormir mais uma vez por conta dos excessos amorosos do casal. Mike e Alana, de banho tomado, porém sentindo dores no corpo, sentaram-se à mesa e tomaram café.

\- Vocês dormiram bem? – Perguntou o pai, fingindo curiosidade.

\- Sim... ai! – Respondeu Alana, gemendo de dor. – Só estamos com umas dores, só isso.

\- Eu também... – Mike sentia agora nos braços por conta do tempo em que ficou preso na guarda da cama.

Meses depois se casaram, convidando os Monkees, English Band e amigos por parte de Alana e Mike. Passaram a lua de mel em Dublin, por preferirem estar num lugar mais calmo. Foi nos dias de viagem que se notou algo. Alana percebeu que andava "atrasada", com uma fome voraz e vomitava quase todos os dias. Depois de fazer o teste de gravidez, ela fala para Nez, que se encontrava na sala, dedilhando no violão alguma canção que escreveu.

\- O que houve, Allie? – Nez estava muito preocupado com a amada.

Ela se sentou no chão, de frente pra ele e pegou a mão do guitarrista, deixando no ventre.

\- Sabe o que significa? – Ela sorria para o marido.

Nez entendeu o sinal e puxou a esposa para perto dele, roubando um delicioso beijo. Da imensa alegria resultaram em músicas baseadas na vida deles, desde o nascimento do amor, dúvidas, o sentimento demonstrado, o casamento e a formação da família. E para isso precisavam aguardar nove meses...

 **FIM**

 _...Por enquanto_

 _ **Cenas pós créditos da Marvel**_

Suzan outra vez fracassava nos relacionamentos. Admitiu que cometesse um erro ao trocar Micky Dolenz por Albert King. E novamente errava. Albert a traía constantemente e cansada disso, pegou a filha e voltou às pressas para Londres. Seguiu normalmente sua vida, escrevendo para o jornal London Evening Standard e cuidando de Jane Roselyn. Contudo, algo lhe dava uma alegria. Ou melhor, alguém. E se chama Peter Tork. Desde o casamento de Johan Cruyff e Felicity McGold, os dois se conheceram por acaso. Suzan gostara da simplicidade do monkee atrapalhado e este adorava o lado divertido da garota de Liverpool. O problema era que Peter namorava Erin Hudson, a prima de Dianna Mackenzie.

No casamento de Mike Nesmith e Alana Watson, Suzan tentou se afastar dele para evitar algum atrito com Erin. O que não foi o caso. Peter apareceu na igreja, sem a namorada. E mesmo assim foi o bastante para os dois continuarem conversar. E desde então trocavam cartas. Suzan adorava os poemas de Peter e ele amava os trechos dos livros que ela estava escrevendo e muitas vezes pedia sua ajuda para alguma idéia. Aos poucos estava surgindo, sem que ambos soubessem, de uma relação muito além da amizade...


End file.
